


Just some Sykkuno x reader

by fried3rice



Series: Sykkuno is falling for you, and you're falling right back [1]
Category: OfflineTV - Fandom, sykkuno - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Falling In Love, Fluff, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-07
Updated: 2021-01-07
Packaged: 2021-03-17 17:47:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,148
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28603944
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fried3rice/pseuds/fried3rice
Summary: So this is my first story. I def. think that sykkuno/reader fanfics are lacking, so I just wanted to make one. If I didn’t use the correct tags, please let me know. Hope you enjoy! Also please tell me what I could improve in the comments.
Relationships: Sykkuno/Reader, Sykkuno/y/n
Series: Sykkuno is falling for you, and you're falling right back [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2111454
Kudos: 24





	Just some Sykkuno x reader

**CHAPTER ONE:**

* * *

**Backstory: you are a popular streamer. You play games with otv and all of your friends. Your username is greentea. You are friends with everyone in otv, and basically everyone that they play with. Okokok now into the story …**

_TWITCH notification_ _greentea is live: just a quick lil stream. maybe some rust later?_

“Hey everybody! How are you guys?” You ask getting comfy in your chair. “Yeah so I’m not planning on streaming too long, but I kinda wanted to chat and maybe play rust?” Chat starts flooding approval of Rust. You continue to update them on your life and so on.

**time jump 1 hour forward**

“Ok now that you are all updated, I think we are gonna get into some rust!” You can feel your heart jump a bit. Sykkuno was live and playing rust.  
You two had been flirting back and forth for a while, but it hadn’t amounted to anything, even though you had a feeling that you both felt the same.  
When you opened the rust server you were greeted with the familiar scene of your house. It was in J10, near your team's houses. (You are on the same team as jack, ash, sykkuno, corpse, bo, lud, welyn, rae, etc.)

“Y/N?” You hear a faint voice ask.

“Hello? Who is it?” you question while you exit your house. Sykkuno is standing there in his hazmat suit. “Oh hey Sykkuno! How are you?”

“I'm doing good, uhmm, better now. I was just about to go gamble, do you wanna come?”

“Yeah, of course, let me just get some scrap.”

***You go gamble with Sykkuno and continue playing for a couple of hours before you end stream.***

“Ok chat this was super fun!” You beam while closing Rust. “ I am getting pretty tired, but I’ll probably stream something on Friday. Anyways, we are going to raid Sykkuno today. He was really fun to play with, and super sweet! Be nice and have a good night!”

Ugh finally, you felt a little burnt out from having to deal with so many stream snipers.

**Sykkunos POV**

“Oh wow, thanks Y/N for the raid! It was really fun playing with you today, I hope we get to play together on Friday?” He was blushing a bit.

**back to your POV**

After you take a short nap and a relaxing shower you text Sykkuno.

  
Today 9:48 pm

-Hey, today was really fun, do you wanna come over tonight and watch a movie or something?

-Oh yeah sure! I was gonna end stream soon anyways.

-Ok cool :) so yea just head over whenever

-Sounds good

Today 10:26 pm

-Ok I’m heading over now.

-(▰˘◡˘▰)

* * *

About an hour later you hear a faint knock on your door. You get up from your cozy spot on the couch to greet Sykkuno.  
“Hey, Thomas.” You say, using his real name.

“Hey Y/N, thanks for inviting me over” you let him in and close the door gently behind him.

“Are you ok?” you question shyly, noticing he seems a bit tense.

“Um, yeah. Chat was just getting tough to deal with.” He admits to you. You reach your arms around him and pull him into a caring hug. He rests his chin on your head. You can feel him relax in your arms.

“Well hey, it’s ok now. C'mon, I will let you choose a movie! Oh, are you hungry? I haven’t made anything yet.”

“I haven’t eaten yet either, do you want to make pasta?”

“Wait, yes! I am actually craving pasta.” You grin and grab his hand, leading him to the kitchen. He blushes at your touch.

“Ok, so I have Mac n cheese, or spaghetti stuff, which sounds best?”

“Hmm… I am thinking we make spaghetti.” he says through a small smile.

“Yes!” You grin at the tiny win.

When the pasta is spaghetti is ready you go and sit on the couch. You sit down to the right of him, lifting and crossing your legs comfortably. Your knee is brushing his thigh. You both have heaping bowls of pasta in your hands.

“Ok, what movie are you going to pick?” You say staring at his beautiful face.

“I kinda want to watch Titanic?” He asks knowing you hate it with a burning passion. But his eyes, they looked so sad and hopeful.

“Fine.” You say clearly against your will. He knows you only agreed because it makes him happy. He grabs the remote and turns it on, you both dig into your food.

About halfway through during the painting scene… You lean over and rest your head on Thomas’s shoulder. He looks down at you with a smile. He knew he liked you, but girls never liked him. You were probably just really good friends, that or you really did li… no not possible. He thought.

“What,” You say, glancing at him and seeing a truly puzzled look on his face. “ is there sauce on me?” You use your sleeve and try to wipe up the imaginary sauce.

“Oh, what… no! I was just… uhh thinking.” His face turning red after being caught staring.

“...” you giggle, “you're cute ya know?” You look back at the movie knowing he was going to argue.

“What? I’m not cute, you’re cute… wait, I mean” you cut him off, planting a small kiss on his lips. He held back, feeling confused, then he kissed back. His lips were gentle but passionate. His hand moved to your face and he held it there, caressing your cheek. You pull back and rest your hands on his chest.

“Sorry,” you admit, immediately moving your hands back to your lap.

“No no, I’m sorry. I shouldn’t have done that. You probably don’t even like me, you just feel bad.” He frowns, standing up to leave.

“What? No, it’s not that at all!” You protest, “ Thomas, I like you, like actually. And the kiss, that was my fault. I wouldn’t want to ruin our friendship with, well, whatever that was.” He pulls you into a soft hug. You both stand there for a minute, unaware of what you should do now.

“Well I should get home,” he says, breaking the silence. He plants a sweet kiss on your forehead as you look up at him, still silent in his embrace. “But I mean, I was going to ask you this anyway. Y/N, do you want to play among us on Friday?” He says laughing a little.

You smile at how he posed the question. “Yes, I would love to.”

**After he leaves.**

“What the heck!”

You just kissed him, like it was nothing, and he kissed you back?

“Why did I pull away?!?!” You say voicing your thoughts aloud.

You feel so overwhelmed by all of these emotions. Grabbing your phone you call Rae immediately to tell her what just happened.


End file.
